


[Podfic] Jai Guru Deva Om

by BiP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Brainwashing, Cults, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: This is a podfic of the amazing story by Sharlot. Summary: Feeling abandoned by his family, an emotionally vulnerable Dean investigates a strange commune alone. With Sam at Stanford and John off the grid, help seems unlikely when the young hunter falls under the influence of the group’s charismatic leader.





	[Podfic] Jai Guru Deva Om

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sharlot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharlot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jai Guru Deva Om](https://archiveofourown.org/works/955608) by [Sharlot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharlot/pseuds/Sharlot). 



> This is my trial balloon, folks. Constructive criticism welcomed - this will be my first longform podfic and I would love to hear what I could do better. I'd also love a streaming host if you know of any taking new readers!

Mediafire .mp3 download is [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d96scpqr1gb8u15/JGDO+Chapter+One.mp3). 


End file.
